Isolated Familiarity
by MissBiankadonk
Summary: What if Experiment 626 landed in another part of the planet Earth? Would he just be found, captured and sent to exile, or will be find his 'ohana' in the cold climate of the north. Please Read and Review!
1. Polar Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the Disney's _Lilo & Stitch_ characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Polar Ice

Experiment 626's eyes widened with excitement as he blasted down the Galactic Federation's space cruisers. A manic laughter would soon follow and it would echo in the empty space. More ships came but it didn't dampen the spirit of the experiment one bit. He secretly wanted more to come so he could just blow them up, one by one.

Red alerts began to glow on the dashboard of the spacecraft and 626's mind raced to figure a way out of this entire mess he had created. His shiny black eyes locked onto the emergency hyperdrive lever in the police cruiser. He easily smashed the glass and engaged the hyperdrive. More alarms flashed around him as a crazed expression appeared on his face.

"_Prepare for hyperjump_."

A glimmer of hope flickered in the experiment's eyes as the police cruiser was launched into hyperspace. After being alive for less than a day he had already caused so much destruction but he wanted to cause more. The adrenaline that was pumping through his tiny body was his motive to keep going. Plans of galactic destruction were running through his mind as he traveled through hyperspace. Oh what had his creator unleashed on the galaxy?

"_System malfunction_."

Experiment 626's ears perked up. This couldn't be happening. He had calculated correctly that he would have enough fuel to get him further away into another galaxy. His black eyes shot from panel to panel, looking for a solution. The spacecraft exited hyperspace in a frantic spin, alarms and alerts rung inside the cockpit. The small creature grabbed hold of the stirring wheel in attempt to gain control. Warnings were flashing on the screen ahead of him. The police cruiser was heading directly for a planet.

"_System malfunction. Planet approaching_. _System malfunction_."

The experiment went directly for the closest planet. He prepared as much as he could for the crash landing. His claws were pulling up on the stirring to the point where it was going to break off. He slowly opened one eye to see what was happening. The spacecraft had entered the planet's atmosphere and now was heating up. Panic flashed in the black eyes of Experiment 626 as his spacecraft crashed landed and everything around him instantly froze.

In a village just south of the Artic Circle, there was young girl, no older than seven years old, slowly making her way through the thick snow on the streets. She was well bundled up in her parka and thick fur boots. The snow was coming down pretty hard in thick clumps. If she didn't make it to her school in time, she might be buried alive under a foot of snow. She trotted up the wooden steps of her school. She pushed opened the door only slightly to get herself in and not the mounts of white fluff behind her.

She didn't have time to take off her outdoor clothing since she was late for class. It didn't matter at this point. She started to run down the hall in the direction of the first grade classroom. The voices of the other students and her teacher were coming out of the open classroom door. The young girl tried with all her might to sneak into the room, unnoticed. The other students had seen this and they began to make noise to get the teacher to notice their late classmate, especially Myrtle, girl's one and only enemy.

"Lilo!"

The young girl's body froze and her head immediately snapped around to see her teacher looking at her. Her attempts to sneak into the class failed thanks to a certain someone. She put her clothes at her desk and slowly walked to the front of the class. The teacher sat down at his desk and Lilo took out a few items from her bag. They were doing presentations on their family heritage and where they came from. It happened to be Lilo's day to present, on the one day she was late.

"Go ahead, Lilo."

"My family is from Hawaii. We are Hawaiian. I lived there on the island of Kauaʻi until two years ago when we moved here. My Dad got a job here so we all moved together because families should stick together. Ohana, it means family."

Lilo continued her presentation with some unique items that can only be found in Hawaii. She showed her old dancing uniform but didn't put it on since it was too cold. She had pictures of her home, the beaches and the people. Many memories floated back into her mind as she showed the pictures to the class. Her old home had so many colors and interesting people. Here there was little color and always the same people. It was a big change for her and she was still finding it hard to live here.

"I think you should go back to Hawaii," Myrtle spoke aloud. "I think Alaska would thank you for it."

"Myrtle that's not very nice," the teacher stood up.

"No, she's right."

Lilo head sunk as she took her things and headed back to her desk. If her family would have stayed in Hawaii she would still have a family. Right now, it was just her sister and her living in the town. The room went deathly silent as the teacher looked for something else to present to the class. Lilo put her head on her desk. She really didn't want to be in school. Every day was the same. It never changed. There wasn't anything to do either. The ever falling snow always stopped her from going outside.

The teacher finally dismissed the class and all the children ran out to prepare for their rides home. Most of the children in the first grade were waiting for their parents to pick them up. Lilo stood off to the distance to try not to be noticed but it was impossible. Myrtle came by with three other girls following her. They were triplets. They were always following Myrtle around no matter what time of day it was. She was dressed in the best fur parka in the village.

"Hawaii is so weird," she crossed her arms. "I guess the people from there are too."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever," she didn't quite get the reaction she wanted. "Your presentation stinked… but not as much as you."

Lilo head shot around to glare at the carrot top. Myrtle seemed quite proud of herself. It seemed her only motive in life was to bug Lilo. Every day, she would say comments to get a reaction out of her but after some time Lilo just ignored her. Today was not a good day to pick on Lilo. She threw down her bag and jumped Myrtle. All three girls that were standing behind her screamed and backed away. Lilo was a tough kid and punching the carrot top felt refreshing. It was something she always wanted to do since the first time she picked on her in kindergarden.

With the commotion coming from outside, the teacher came running out and stopped the two children just in time. Lilo's eyes grew wide as she realized what she was doing. She quickly stepped away from the teacher and looked down at her feet. All the other children were hiding behind the teacher. They never knew Lilo could be so violent. She always kept to herself and never really tried to talk to any of the other children.

"Lilo," the teacher said calmly.

"I'm sorry," she immediately said. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Lilo, you know you can't hit the other children."

"I know… I'm sorry…"

The teacher just sighed and let the others go. Lilo grabbed her bag and sat down on the steps of her school. The cold from the snow seeped through her pants but she didn't care at this point. She watched as the other students met up with their parents. Myrtle was taking her personal dog sled back home. Before she went, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Lilo. She simply looked down at her hands and waited for her sister to pick her up.

The older children were now being let out and there was still no sign of her sister. Lilo sighed and stood up. It wasn't the first time her sister had forgotten about her. She picked up her bag and stepped down from the school stairs. The winter winds were picking up and the snow was blowing everywhere. Lilo could hardly see three feet in front of her. It was the longest walk to her home that she had ever walked. She could hardly move from the cold wind when she finally made it to her house.

Lilo slammed the front door of her home. The noise echoed throughout the house and it was clear that no one was home. The young girl's heart sank. She pealed off her clothes as she walked up the stairs to her room. Her room was empty bedsides a few toys and furniture. It wasn't as full as her home back in Hawaii. She climbed into her bed and held her homemade doll, Scrumpy.

The sound of the front door closing brought the young Hawaiian out of her thoughts. It could have been only one person and she didn't care much. The sound of her sister's voice filled the house but she didn't bother to answer. There was some commotion downstairs before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and her sister was relieved to see her there.

"Lilo, why didn't you answer me?" she was worried and a little angry.

"It doesn't matter, Nani," she looked down. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Your teacher told me what happened today," her sister sat down on the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine."

"Oh Lilo, I could always tell when you were lying."

"Just leave me alone, Nani."

Nani sighed and slowly left the room. She hated to see her sister so sad but there was nothing she could do. It was up to Lilo to make herself feel better. Lilo sat quietly in her bed. Her eyes slowly wondered up to her window. The sun had long since gone down but there was still light in the sky. The young girl made her way towards the window. The night sky was alight with all different colors, just flowing into one another.

The northern lights were the only good thing about living in the north. Lilo would spend most of her sleepless nights sitting next to her window and she would look at the sky in awe. Tonight seemed different than all the others. A bright flow of light began to fall from the rest. A green star had fallen from the northern lights. The little girl closed her eyes and put her hands together. She was going to make a wish and maybe this time it would come true.


	2. Fallen

Chapter 2 – Fallen

The day wasn't really off to a great start. Lilo had woken up alone in the house, again. Nani was already off at work. The job she had, the hours were very unpredictable. Sometimes during the week, they would call her late at night to come in for a few hours. Nani didn't complain so much because the pay was good. Lilo slowly got her stuff packed for ice fishing. It was Saturday and it was in her routine to go fishing with her sister. The only thing she was missing this day was her sister.

She had her fishing rod in hand along with her pack wrapped over her shoulder. She swung open the door to meet a man standing on her front porch. She had never seen him before and he didn't look like a citizen of the village. He greeted her by putting out his hand but she just stared at it. Her sister always told her not to speak to strangers let along shake their hands.

"Are you Lilo?" he said in a deep voice. She nodded. "Is your sister home?"

"She isn't home. I think she is at work but I'm not sure."

"She left you alone?" he looked at her closely.

"Yes but I am going fishing so I am no longer at home."

Lilo looked up at the big man as she walked passed him. He quickly followed her to ask her more questions but something else caught his attention. Well it caught the attention of everyone in the area. Myrtle and her sled dogs were in hysterics in the streets. From her loud shouts it seemed a wild animal had attacked them and she had the claw marks to prove it. It was very unlikely to be attacked by an animal up in the north unless you purposely went up to them and bothered them. They were always too afraid to come any where near the village anyway.

"There's a monster out there!" she screamed.

People came out of their houses to see what the young girl was screaming about. It wasn't too often the village people had this much commotion. Lilo brushed it off and figured Myrtle deserved it. She was probably trying to get a baby polar bear to come home with her as a pet and it attacked her. It was the most logical situation. The young girl walked passed everyone that was rushing towards the redhead. She was going to go ice fishing and it was the perfect time of day. She walked a little ways away until the village was just a speck on the horizon.

There the little girl put her things down and repaired for her ice fishing. She carefully cut a perfect circle in the ice and picked up the piece. Nani was always there to do this part since it was the hardest part. But she had done it so often that it didn't take her as long as it used to. She pulled out a blanket to sit on from her pack. She was ready to do some fishing. The hook on her fishing rod had a wiggling worm on it and it was moving towards the subzero water. The movement suddenly stopped when it hit the surface. Now she could only wait for a little nibble.

Hours passed and Lilo was still quietly sitting next to the hole in the ice. The afternoon winds were beginning to pick up and she looked desperately at the water. Every other weekend she would have caught three fish by now. This area always had an over population of fish but it seemed the fish all left. Something was up. Maybe while Myrtle was out here she had scared away all the fish with her screaming of being "attacked."

The young girl sighed as she packed up her things. Hopefully Nani had some fish saved in the freezer at home. It was always tradition to have fish for Saturday night dinner. Well usually the fish they caught in the morning but they could cheat this just once. Their parents would always catch the best fish in the village until the accident. Lilo flung her pack on her shoulder and pulled the fishing rod away from the open hole. She was ready to go when she suddenly stopped. Something had caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

She didn't know why it didn't catch her attention before. Only a few feet away there was a huge mound of unsettle snow and ice. She slowly walked over to see what could have caused such a thing. On her way she unexpectedly tripped over a small mound in the snow. She brought herself up to see blue where her foot brushed up the snow. She immediately pushed off more of the snow to reveal a creature. Lilo jumped up and recognized it as a dog. Most of its body was covered in ice and it was hard to tell if it was alive or not.

The blue body suddenly moved. The ice coating the creature broke instantly. The large ears of the animal perked up and its black eyes shot open. Lilo watched as it slowly came alive before her eyes. It was clear most of its body was still frozen since it was having a hard time moving around. She put down her fishing rod and the beast's head snapped around.

"Hey there," she smiled.

It suddenly growled at her but didn't move. It couldn't. The cold weather was causing it to freeze again. Lilo walked over and put out her hand. The black eyes were looking at the girl through slits. The growl in its throat was becoming louder and constant. The young girl kept talking to it to calm it down. It was scared and the weather wasn't helping. Even if it was growing at her, she wanted to help it.

"Are you cold? Do you want some hot chocolate? It will keep you warm."

"Grrrrr…." Its body stiffened.

"You're going to freeze out here if you don't come back with me."

The creature's eyes opened fully and looked at the girl. He was in deep thought for a few moments before the cold began to take over. He tried to keep his body warm but it just wasn't part of his programming. His eyes closed and his body fell into the snow. The little girl stepped closer and placed a hand on his head. The weather was really taking its toll on the little fellow. She didn't even think for a second how the little guy got out here in the first place.

Lilo started to pull the half frozen creature through the falling snow back to her home. Nani wasn't going to believe that she found a puppy while she was fishing. Now they didn't have go to the nearest city and buy one from the store. She couldn't wait for it to get better. She was going to train it to pull her slay and also smell for fish. The little girl was getting really excited as she thought of all the things she could do with her new dog.

Nani screamed as she laid her eyes upon the blue creature that was in her sister's arms. The adult had been waiting and worrying for her sister to finally appear. She wasn't expecting to see her with a dead pet in her arms. Lilo had a wide smile on her face as she told her story. The entire time her eyes were fixed on the weird looking dog. She had never seen such a breed before. It must have been only native to the north because no one else's dog in the village looked like this one. Nani just didn't feel right around it.

"Can I keep it? He can be part of our family!" Lilo was clearly excited.

"I don't know…"

"Oh please, Nani! It will be like my own personal bodyguard but a dog and not a guy. You won't have to worry about me all the time."

"Fine…" she gave in. "You better keep care of it."

"Thank you!"

Nani watched as her little sister carried the weird animal up the stairs and into her room. In the pit of her stomach, she knew that she was going to regret ever saying yes to keeping this dog. Lilo quickly prepared a small bed for her new pet right next to hers. Her dog was still out cold but at least the ice was melting from its fur. She was done making her bed when the blue creature twitched. The cold was finally leaving its body and it was slowly coming back to life. Its eyes snapped opened and locked onto the girl. A smile crossed her face as her new pet got to its feet. The creature's senses were now fully alert and ready for anything. He put up his claws and his black eyes closed into slits. Experiment 626 was ready for anything this new world could throw at him.


	3. New Pet

Chapter 3 – New Pet

Experiment 626 looked at the girl that was standing before him. He did recognize her as the girl who had woken him up from his frozen sleep. Instead of being frozen on a foreign planet, he was alive inside one of their homes. All these technicalities were floating around in the experiment's head as he thought. He wanted to explore this new world and see if there's anything worth destroying. It seemed like a good place to lay low for a while.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He was actually building up quite an appetite but he didn't know if the food was even good to eat. Maybe this girl was working with the Galactic Federation and they were trying to capture him or poison him. It wasn't going to be so easy to capture him. He was smarter than the entire galaxy all together. The girl stepped forward and he jumped back. This was it. He had to get out there as soon as possible. Like lightning, he jumped onto the windowsill and pushed open the wood panels.

A gust of freezing, cold wind blow into his face along with a mound of snow and he immediately closed the window. It was some sort of trick. He jumped down, pushed the girl and ran past her. He was going to make his escape now before they even thought of calling reinforcements. He pulled open the main door of the house but the same thing happened. Snow blow into the living room along with the cold wind. This couldn't be happening. The cold was everywhere.

"It looks like a storm is coming," the girl was standing on the stairs. "They seem to never stop."

The experiment broke down inside. There was no way he could survive a few moments outside in this weather without completely freezing. They made an excellent trap for him. He was stuck inside this house. He was a sitting duck. The blue creature fell flat on his back in the middle of the entrance. The little girl walked over and stood by him. She had a smile on her face as she looked down at him. She didn't seem to be a kind of person to work at the Galactic Federation. He had never seen her species before and it wasn't in his memory. Her eyes were so clear for an alien. It was like nothing he had seen before.

"I think I am going to call you Stitch," she giggled. "You look like a Stitch."

The blue creature's ears perked up as he sat up. His mind was working a mile a minute to figure out what kind of creature this girl was. He had tried to attack her and escape but yet she was being nice to him. He calmed down a bit and waited for her to do something. She walked over and gave him a light pat on the head. It was such a gentle touch. It was something he was not used to but hoped it would never stop.

The larger human girl walked into the room and took both of them downstairs for a little dinner. He immediately followed the girl to see where she was going. He watched the two beings have their dinner. He was hoping to learn something from their interactions together but nothing popped up. The experiment had the best mind in the entire galaxy and it couldn't figure out what was going on in front of him. The larger one wouldn't stop looking at him, nor he looking at her.

"I am going to show off my new puppy to everyone in the village tomorrow," Lilo looked at her sister. "I finally have a dog to pull my sled."

"Lilo, I don't think that is a good idea. You should keep it inside for a few days."

"That's silly! We are going to do dog sledding tomorrow."

There was no changing the little girl's mind. Nani had tried for the past few years to break the habit of letting her sister get away with everything but it was causing way too much stress. The little girl picked up her dessert and ran out of the room. The blue creature quickly followed. Nani got shivers down her spine every time she looked at the new pet. There was something about it that seemed unnatural.

Lilo pushed open the door to her room and hopped onto her bed to finished her dessert. She loved sweets very much and desserts always made her day. Stitch slowly came into the room and watched her. His mouth slowly opened and saliva began to drip out. Lilo noticed and gave the remaining piece of her sweets to him. It took him two heartbeats to devour it. They food was all right. It wasn't enough for him to gain back his full energy but it was enough to get around.

"You're a very hungry puppy, aren't you?" she giggled.

His ears perked up and he looked at her. He hadn't been on this planet long but he could tell which being he was going to stay with. She was good. Ever since his creation, everyone around him wanted him dead. It was a huge difference to actually not feel threatened by her. His mind couldn't quite grasp the concept. He looked at her and she prepared him a place to sleep in. It was right next to her bed and it looked quite comfortable.

She presented it to him and he hesitated before climbing in. It was quite comfy, nothing he had ever slept in before. Actually, he never remembered ever sleeping since he had been created. The little girl climbed into her bed and turned off the light. The entire room went dark. Stitch tried to close his eyes and go to sleep but with some difficulty.

The day was perfect for any outdoor activity. All the children were let out early from school to enjoy the rare 'warm' weather. Lilo was the first to rush home and prepare for the afternoon activities. She ran through the halls and grabbed her animal skin snowsuit. She was going to go dog sledding with her new dog. The little girl was ready to go and she called him

"Stitch!" she yelled.

Not even a heartbeat later, her blue furred dog was sitting in front of her.

"Are you ready to go outside? We are going to have lots of fun."

His black eyes snapped to look at the wooden door. He knew very well what was out there and what would happen to him if we went out there. A cute smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a little something for her new pet. It took her a while to place the homemade jacket on the puppy but it was worth it. Stitch stood up on his hind legs and looked down at the brown tatter jacket.

"This will keep you warm. I made it from my old jacket. It fits you perfectly."

He placed a paw on the jacket. No one had ever given him a gift before. Lilo opened up the door and her blue friend gladly followed. It was a glorious day. The winds were calm and it was brighter than usual. The little girl easily walked through the light snow as her pet struggled. He was actually getting quite used to the feeling of the element in his claws. Lilo stopped and waited for him. He looked up to see what she was looking at.

"Hey, it's my friends!" she ran up to three girls. "Want to see my new puppy? I just got him yesterday."

"That's the thing that attacked me!" Myrtle screamed.

"That's crazy. Stitch wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I am going to get him put down."

Lilo gasped and crouched down to hold her puppy. It was impossible for Stitch to have attacked Myrtle. Well, it would have been nice but he was harmless. The redhead started to scream for help. At first no one came to her aid but then she started to scream louder and then people started to notice. The little girl held her dear friend close as the people gave him weird looks.

"That was the thing that attacked me yesterday," she screamed.

"No!" Lilo protested. "Stitch wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Look at it. It's doesn't even look like a dog."

Stitch immediately started to growl and his body tensed. His eyes narrowed as he advanced forward. This other little girl was clearly bothering Lilo and he has remembered her from the other day. She tried to pull him back here by his ears thinking he was a stuff teddy. The people in the crowd backed away from the sudden change in the pet's attitude. They were frightened from the aggressive outburst. They were starting to believe the redhead.

"Look," Myrtle yelled. "It's going to attack me again."

The girl screamed in fear along with everyone else. Lilo immediately ran to her pet's side to stop him from going any further. As soon as she touched his fur he stopped. It was such a gentle touch that it calmed him down. Then he noticed all the people around him and the sudden chaos. Stitch's ear lowered and he pressed himself against his girl. He had been accused before at the trial after his creation but this felt different. This was different. The environment was comforting and he wanted it. He quickly reached out and pulled on Lilo's fur parka.

"Sc-scared," he whispered.

"What?"

Lilo couldn't believe it. Her new puppy just spoke to her. It was quite broken and she barely heard it. But he spoke. The commotion around them had gotten out of control to the point where Nani made an appearance along with the man that showed up at their home a few days before. She pushed herself through the crowd to see what was the center of attention. She sighed and groaned as she set eyes upon her little sister and her new pet. People were pointing not at Lilo but at the creature in her arms.

"Lilo," she tried to sound calm. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing. I was just showing my friends my new pet."

"It just happens that everyone else in town in interested as well."

"No."

"That thing was what attacked me yesterday," Myrtle yelled at Nani.

"I knew something was up…" she said to herself. "Lilo, we're going home… now."

Looks of displeasure and annoyance were directed at them as they walked back to their home. Nani was becoming irritated now by her sister's behavior and habits. It seems ever since they moved away she had been getting more and more into trouble. The thing was, Lilo didn't do it on purpose. She just didn't know the difference between right and wrong yet and she wouldn't listen when it was explained to her.

The door closed and Nani stood in the entrance. Lilo stepped away and waited for the usual yelling. Stitch was sitting next to her looking back and forth at the siblings. Nani crossed her arms and thought of what to say to her sister. She really didn't know what to say. She didn't do anything. The entire time her new freaky pet was starring at her. A knock on the door broke the tension and she looked down at her sister.

"Lilo," she started but then went silent.

"Myrtle was lying… Stitch wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I don't know Lilo. He just came out of nowhere. I don't think he belongs with us."

"He is a part of this family. I found him when he needed a home. We can't just abandon him."

"I didn't ask for him to be here."

"Nor did I. I never wanted to be here," Lilo was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Lilo, you know it wasn't our chose."

"Well, it should have been."

Lilo turned around and made her way up the stairs towards her room. Along the way Nani continued to yell at her but she refused to yell back. The knocks on the door become louder and Nani turned around to answer it once Lilo was upstairs. Stitch followed her into her room. She slammed the door. The little blue creature sat down and watched. Was it normal for people to fight like this? She lied down on her bed and watched the ceiling. It wasn't even the evening yet.

"I don't want you to leave," she broke the silence.

"Li… li… Lilo."

Her head suddenly turned towards him. He did it again. He spoke to her. She had never heard of any animal talking before. It was extraordinary. He slowly walked over and climbed onto her bed right beside her. She padded him on the head and sighed. He snuggled up to her and she hugged him.

"I will never let go," she whispered to him. "You are part of this family, Stitch."


	4. New Hope

Chapter 4 – New Hope

It was quite early in the morning when Nani found herself sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee. The house was quiet since Lilo hadn't woken up yet. Her head turned to look outside at the dark landscape. The sun hadn't risen yet and it wouldn't for another few hours. There were so many downsides to living in the north and one of them was the lack of sun during the winter months. Nani thought for a long time before her eyes locked onto the telephone.

Lilo rolled over and bumped into something warm and soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see blue patterned fur in her face. She sat up and found Stitch curled up next to her. Her hand reached out and stretched her fingers through the soft fur. His ears perked up immediately and his head shock around to look at her. He calmed down and shuffled over to snuggle her.

"You are too good, Stitch," she whispered. "You could never hurt anyone."

He suddenly stopped. He had grown to like this human, he had finally figured how what they were from a book, and he just wanted to tell her everything that had happened. Lilo pulled off the covers and got out of bed. She turned on the light and walked over to her wardrobe. The lights began to flicker and then burst. The room went dark. Lilo ran over to her window to see the blackout happened throughout the village. Stitch jumped over to see what was happening.

"Wow," she said faintly. "Look."

The two looked into the distance to see a glowing spectacle in the sky. It wasn't the northern lights because Lilo had seen them before. It was like a falling commit from space. The light that was radiating from it filled the sky with an alien green that kept changing colors. Stitch's eyes narrowed into slits as he began to snarl. He knew it was someone coming for him from the Federation. He had to be on his guard. Lilo was too distracted to even notice the sudden change in her pet's attitude.

The green glow suddenly stopped and the light in the room began to flicker. Really bad snowstorms could cause the power to cut out completely but flickering was very rare. The door to Lilo's room opened and Nani walked in carrying a flashlight. Nani looked down at her sister and her pet. The power went completely out and Lilo walked over to be near her sister. With the lights out throughout the town, the northern lights were brighter than usual.

The two sisters sat together in the living room. They were curled up on the couch walking the northern lights dance on the floor through the window. It was very rare that they would site together and just sit. Stitch sat on the floor and watched the lights with great interest. The green waves danced on the floor and his eyes followed every move. He was completely mesmerized by it.

"Lilo," Nani whispered into her ear. "I have good news."

"Are we getting another puppy?" her head turned with a huge smile across her face.

"No silly," she tickled her. "I scheduled a plane heading back to Hawaii. We leave in a few days."

"Really?"

The little brunette stood up and jumped up and down. Just seeing Lilo that excited made Stitch excited and he started to jump around the room. Nani laughed at her sister's excitement. She could tell living in the north wasn't that great and it was about time they headed home for good. She knew it wasn't right leaving in the first place but they couldn't just stay behind while their parents moved.

She could remember every word of their argument all those years ago. Nani was only a teenager and Lilo was only a few years old. She would be surprised if she even recognized the house they used to live in. It was about time they headed back home. There was nothing for them in the north. They could go and continue their lives on the familiar, warm island.

"I should start packing now?!"

She grabbed her school bag and started to shove anything she set her eyes upon into it. Nani stopped her though and said the packing could wait until the next day. The lights flicked back on and the three sets of eyes locked onto the window. It was snowing. The events of the day were turning out to be quite weird. Lilo squealed as she grabbed her parka and hopped towards the door. She was going to enjoy her last few days in the north. She was never going to see snow again so might as well have the most fun with it.

"Come on Stitch!"

The furry creature slowly climbed down the stairs. This was the second time he had to go outside and he was regretting it. He knew what happened last time and he was afraid it would happen again. But the look on the girl's face made him feel safe. He knew she would never let anything happen to him and he would do anything to keep her safe. He put on his parka and followed Lilo outside.

All the children of the town were outside enjoying the sudden weather change. Usually when it snowed it was a storm and they weren't allowed outside. This time it was gracefully falling from the sky and into the hands of the children. Stitch looked up at the sky in curiosity. There were cold flakes falling from the sky and they weightlessly fell on his fur. He stuck out his tongue and waited. It melted instantly. It was just water.

What a weird and curious world. Everything is what it is but at the same time it wasn't. Once he thought he knew this world it changed on him but he had to stay alert. As soon as he thought of that very comment, his ears perked up. A distant sound caught his attention. A sound not from this world and he knew what it was. He grinded his teeth as all the hairs on his back stood up. He was trying to figure out how far it was and who exactly it was.

"Stitch!"

His concentration was suddenly broken and his eyes shot to where he last saw Lilo. The next thing he knew a ball of that snow smashed into his face. He quickly brushed it off his face and growled at the person who did it. Lilo just smiled at him and giggled, preparing a new ball. All thoughts of hate were wiped from his mind as he did the same. His was twice the size of hers and he lifted it up with no effort at all. He threw it at her and she just giggled as it hit her.

"Hey!" she laughed.

A huge grin appeared on his cute face as he prepared another one. Lilo was quick enough to have thrown another one but she missed. The blue creature giggled to himself as he launched the ball of snow at his friend. Lilo stumbled to the ground and the ball hit the child standing right behind her. The angry face of Myrtle spun around to glare at the person who hurt her.

"Who did that?!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's that weird dog of yours again," she glared at Lilo. "I told you to keep him away from me."

"Myrtle, I'm sorry."

Lilo stood up and quickly walked over to her pet. Myrtle started to yell at the top of her lungs to get the attention of everyone around her. The crying wasn't real. She was going to make sure that so called dog was put down. Those black eyes meant trouble and there was an eerie presence to him. Lilo noticed everyone gathering around and she crouched down to protect Stitch, who was pressing himself against her.

"Stitch… scared…"

The little girl's head shot down to look at him. Did he just talk? Again? Myrtle and her friends were all looking at Stitch with fear and hatred. Clearly no one had heard him utter his first words and she was glad of it too. Myrtle had been planning this one for a while. The adults were whispering to themselves as they pointed their fingers at the girl and her dog. This was the second time they had caused commotion in the village.

"Stop," Lilo cried. "He's very sensitive."

Stitch started to become nervous. His ears began to switch and he couldn't stop moving. Lilo noticed right away and tried to calm down the crowd. Next thing she knew, the blue creature was growing at everyone and making snowballs. The people were scared and screamed as they ran away. The little girl tried to calm everyone down but the commotion was just way too much for her to handle. She turned around to look at Stitch. He was snarling at everything that moved and he couldn't stay still.

"Stitch?" she whispered.

Lilo was suddenly pushed out of the way when the authorities came. They had nets and were ready to use anything to calm down the wild creature. She pulled on one of the man's pants to tell them there was nothing wrong but she was just pushed back. She watched Stitch as he snarled and bite them. She looked around to see the scared expressions of the people. A little girl's scream caught her attention and she saw a blue of blue at the corner of her eye.

"Stitch!" she turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Lilo!"

The little girl's head shot around to see her pet run off. He was heading right into the open arctic. She called after him again but he couldn't hear her. She couldn't even hear her sister calling her name as she got up to follow him. Lilo just had to find Stitch. He would never survive the night in the cold and he would for sure get lost. Even the villagers sometimes get lost when they get fresh snow and ice to make an igloo.

She ran until she ran out of breath. She stopped for a moment to see how far she had gotten and the village was only a blur on the horizon. Her eyes wondered around for a while trying to spot some blue but she had no luck. She started to realize how cold it actually was. The snow had stopped falling and she wind was picking up. She wrapped her arms around her body. Stitch couldn't have gone that far?

"Stitch?!" she yelled out. "STITCH!"

Silence was her response. The cold silence was something too familiar to her. It was the same silence that filled the house on the day her parents never returned home. A silence she never wanted to experience again. Yet another family member has left and never will return. She was fighting back tears and she stood up to head back. Before she could even walk three steps she tripped over a pile of snow. Her heart rose as she pushed all the snow away only to see more snow. The smile disappeared and she continued to walk.

It took some time before she could see the houses of the village. Her mind was blank as she watched her feet move her forward, one in front of the other. The wind was beginning to pick up and that was a warning for her to quicken her pace. She could see the lights of the village clearly now and she turned around one last time in hope to see her friend. She sighed and turned around. The wind picked up a little more and howled past her.

"… _Liii… loooo…"_

She looked up and quickly turned around to see nothing. It could have been her imagination playing tricks on her. The wind often sounded like people calling or talking. She took a few steps forward and heard it again but it was much clearer. Her head shot around to see a tiny blue speck in the distance that was growing larger. Her body fully faced it as it came into focus. A smile appeared on her face.

"Stitch!"

Lilo started to run toward her friend. He didn't run away forever. He didn't disappear. He was coming back to her. There was something wrong though. He was running right towards her and there was no sign of stopping. She stood still as he picked her up and continued to run. She tried to get him to stop but there was no point. As she bounced up and down on his back she looked up to see what he was running from but she couldn't focus her gaze on it.

Before she could think of anything else, Stitch pushed open the door of their house. He carefully placed her on the stairs and ran to the back of the house. Lilo stood up and went to follow him. He quickly returned with wood blanks, nails and a hammer. She watched in wonder as he nailed blanks to every exit in the house. Nani came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I think Stitch senses something," she blankly looked at her sister.

"I know there is a storm coming but this is an over reaction to it."

Stitch came back into the room and took Lilo's hand. He pulled her up the stairs and into her room. She watched in awe at the door as he built some sort of fort out of everything and anything he could find. It took him only a few moments to finish it and then he presented it to her. Lilo gave him a questioning look. He pointed inside the fort and then to her and then to his chest. He kept doing it over and over but she just wasn't getting it.

"Sa…safe…" he whispered.

The little girl stood still as he slowly went up to her and hugged her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. The moment was cut short when a beam a white light filled the room. Both their heads turned towards the window and soon found themselves looking out over the village. A weird looking automobile had entered town and stopped a few houses down. Stitch's ears perked up and a low growl formed in his throat.

"That's weird," Nani was at the door.

"Are we going to have new neighbors?"

"They must be the people that are taking this house when we move."

"Are we going to meet them?"

"Maybe in the morning," she picked up her sister. "First you better get some sleep."

Nani tried to tickle her sister as she ran towards her bed. She tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheek. Nani said goodnight and slightly closed the door. Lilo sat up in her bed and looked over at Stitch who was still at the window, his eyes fixed upon the car. She called him over and he was there is a flash. He curled up next to her but didn't break his gaze from the window. Lilo didn't give it much thought as she slept next to him.


	5. Moving

Chapter 5 – Moving

Lilo had woken up early the next day. She was too excited to get packing and moving. She realized that she really didn't bring much with her in the first place. Three boxes were waiting at the entrance to her room to be brought back. The only things that were left were her bed sheets, some clothes and her parka. She pushed everything aside and went down into the kitchen to get something to eat. The packing had made her appetite quite large.

Nani was waiting for her at the kitchen table. There wasn't much to eat since they would be leaving soon and there was no point wasting it. The little girl sat down at the table and quickly enjoyed her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There was another plate full of sandwiches right next to her on the floor and Stitch quickly found it. For such a tiny creature he sure did eat a lot.

"Are you done packing?" Nani started to clean up.

"Yup!" she said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Lilo, I need you to do something," she began to wash some dishes.

"What?"

"Can you bring over those cookies to the new neighbors?"

"Why?" she almost whined.

"Lilo, can you just do it. Plus they are taking the house after we go."

Lilo quickly looked over at the wrapped cookies on the other side of the table. They really didn't look like your average chocolate chips cookies but Nani's cooking was always delicious even if it didn't look it. She hungrily finished her lunch and stood up. Stitch was ready at her side as she picked up the plate of cookies. Her older sister kissed her on the forehead and sent her on her way.

"Come back as soon as you can," she yelled over he shoulder.

"Okay."

The two were ready to head outside with the tray of goodies. The day's weather seemed to be calm. There was no snow falling from the sky and there was no wind. The little girl walked down the snow filled street to one of the biggest buildings in the village. Lilo looked down at Stitch before she gazed up at the large door. Her little fist reached up to the door and hit it.

Stitch's ears began to perk up as the sound of footsteps could be heard beyond the door. They were quite loud and left a vibration under their feet. The door swung open and Lilo placed the biggest smile she had on her face. As soon as the figure appeared in the doorway Stitch reacted in a hostile way. He bore his teeth, his eyes began black slits and his body was on alert. Lilo didn't notice since she was presenting the cookies to the figure.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," she said as if practiced a million times. "This tray of cookies is for you."

"What a cute little girl," he said in a thick accent. "What strange company you keep?"

"Oh he's my puppy," she said proudly.

She lowered her arms and looked down at her pet. A questioning look appeared on her face and she patted him softly on the head. He calmed down only a little but he kept his gazed locked onto the fat, awkward looking man. Lilo didn't know what had gotten into him. He had been around strangers before but never acted this way before. The man looked down at him and only laughed. The man's gaze never left the sight of blue creature right next to the human child. The little girl gave the tray to the man and he quickly ate it.

"Ah," he spat it out. "Human food is so bitter. Too bad I don't have to eat it long."

The man reached around his body to a hoister on his belt. Stitch had calculated his actions and was ready to protect his friend. Just as the man's hand touch the item on his belt, another awkward looking figure stepped in front. He was quite short and thin and wouldn't stop moving. The fat man growled at him for getting in the way and he gave him a knowing look.

"Awe, look at the cute human child," he pated her on the head. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I brought cookies," she lifted up the empty tray.

"They weren't that good," the fat man whispered into his friend's ear but not quietly enough.

"What an interesting puppy you have there," he chuckled a bit.

"Oh this is Stitch."

The skinny man bent down to pat him on the head but Stitch was one step ahead and bit down on his arm. A shriek came out of his mouth but the little creature would not let go. Immediately, the larger man pulled everyone into the house and slammed the front door before any one saw them. Lilo screamed and without delay Stitch released the skinny man and caught the falling girl. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

"You have grown soft, six two six," he sighed. "I think it's time we went home."

"No!" he picked up Lilo.

"Now don't be like that."

Within a blink of an eye the two men were on the ground and Stitch was carrying his friend out the front door. He knew the two wouldn't follow them into the open view of the rest of the village. It would blow their cover and their mission. He knew why those two were here. It was clear. The Galactic Federation wanted him back in their hands but he didn't want to go back to solitary confinement or worse.

The fat man then reached for his pistol on his belt and aimed for the creature. He jumped out of the way and nearly rammed into the skinny one, who was flailing his arms in attempt to stop everything. There were a few more shots and Stitch dodged them all while carrying his friend. They had become hostile so he knew the situation wasn't good. The Federation really wanted him back in their hands.

Stitch once again found himself rushing back into the house. Nani called out to them but they just ran up into their room. She walked into the entrance to see no one there. The brunette looked up the stairs to see her little sister's door to her room closed. She called up to her but there was only one answer; knocking at the door. It was weird for Lilo to come home and not say anything. Something was up.

She turned around and wondered who could it be. She was assuming Lilo was in her room with her pet, plus why would she knock on the door? The worst situation possible popped into her mind. That blue puppy of hers had done something again to annoy the villagers and there was an angry mod on the other side of the door. Nani reached out and opened the door with great effort.

"Yes?"

"Miss Pelekai?" there was a man dressed in thick furs. He looked quite official.

"Can I help you?" she sighed in relief.

"Your flight in ready. Do you mind taking it tonight instead of in the morning? There is a severe weather warning that is due."

"Yeah, sure. I just have to pack a few things."

"I will send over a few men to help with your stuff."

"Thank you."

The front door slowly closed and the one upstairs opened. Lilo slowly crept out to see who was at the door. It couldn't have been the neighbors from down the street thanking them because Nani seemed to be lost in her thoughts and still standing in one piece. The little girl began to go down the steps when her sister looked up at her.

"Lilo, we're leaving tonight," she smiled. "Weather warning so it's best."

"Really?"

Stitch was at her side and his ears perked up. This was good. Lilo seemed very excited to finally go home but her pet was happy for a different reason. The people that were hear for him knew he was here but in a few hours he was going to be some where else, some where out of their reach. He snuggled up against the little girl. They were never going to find him now.

There was another knock on the door. Stitch was already alert. He wasn't going to let his guard down from now until they landed in their new home. It was the men to help the two sisters get their boxes to the plane that was waiting for them at the airstrip. Lilo dressed herself in the northern clothes for the last time. No words could express how excited she was. She ran all the way to the plane without stopping and her pet was at her heels.

"Let's go, Stitch."

She looked at him before climbing up the stairs and into the plane. It was quite small and most of the space was filled with boxes. The captains and Nani followed them into the plane a few moments later. The little girl sat at the window seat and she looked out one last time at the northern village. The aircraft was ready to fly. The sisters buckled themselves in and were excited to head out. Stitch was glued to his friend the entire way as he kept all his sense alert.

"We are finally going home," Nani smiled to her sister.


	6. Hawaii

Chapter 6 – Hawaii

A soft hand on Lilo's shoulder woke her up from a deep sleep. Her mind quickly woke up when her eyes wondered to the window. It took her a while to realized where she was and that she had slept in the wrong position. There was no snow outside but instead there was actual color. She jumped out of her seat and pressed her face against the glass. It had been so long since she had seen trees, flowers and sand.

The two sisters walked of the plane with huge smiles on their faces. Lilo threw off her parka and it landed in the sand with a thump. Stitch was by her side and was taking in the new world around him. It was warmer and he liked it. There were new smells and sights. He couldn't believe it. Once again this human world had changed so easily but it amazed him. They had traveled far. Their world was big compared to his friend but it was nothing like the galaxy he came from.

"Miss Peleki?" one of the men walked up to her. "Where do you want your stuff?"

"I will give you the address."

Nani walked off to help with all the unloading and transporting. Lilo walked off without telling her sister where she was going. She wasn't worried though since there were no snowstorms to get caught in. Stitch followed her as his curiosity caught up with him. He looked around, sniffed everything and couldn't stop moving. This was his friend's home. It was quite interested in it. Everywhere he stepped was different. It was different and better than snow.

"It's great to be home," she looked down at him.

Stitch noticed she had changed. The way she walked around and talked about her memories of this place, it made him feel small and lonely. He didn't have any memories of his home; he didn't think he had one. The blue creature stopped and placed a claw on his furry chest. He wanted to feel something inside, something familiar. He wondered what it would feel like to have memories.

"Stitch?"

His eyes shot up to look at the girl. She looked quite concerned. After the appearance of his two "friends" in the arctic, he was beginning to worry about her. What would happen if more of them came? He knew what they were doing to do to this world, to his home. It would cease to exist along with the entire galaxy. She patted him on the head and it calmed him down immediately. They continued to walk down the lane when she pointed to a building in the distance.

"That's our home," she said dreamily.

He looked even harder at the washed out color in the distance. It was quite a ways away from the main street but close enough to walk. They accompanied each other up the stony path until they reached the main lawn of the house. It was quite large one at that, much bigger than the one in the arctic. Lilo explained that her parents had built the house by themselves before they got married. They wanted a nice place to raise their family.

Nani appeared only moments later with everything else. The two watched the men go from the truck to the inside the house. They didn't have much and Lilo eagerly ran into the house and to her room. It had been so long since she had stepped into her room but she remembered where everything was. There was a thick layer of dusk on everything but it still was there, her books, her toys and all her pictures on the walls.

She immediately opened up one of the brown boxes that were in the middle of her room. She pulled out a brown envelope and took out the contents. There were a dozen pictures in her tiny hands. She slowly walked over to the wall next to her bed and started to pin them up. Stitch walked over and watched her. He noticed one common theme in all the pictures; they were all big. He didn't quite understand how this little girl could be so amazed by them.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

The blue creature looked up at the girl in amazement. It was clear that the people in the pictures were different from her but she still admired them. He thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her everything. What if they capture him while he was here? She would find out everything and the fact that he lied to her. He was different like the people in the pictures. Would she still love him as the abomination he was created as?

He lifted up his claw and lightly touched the girl's dress. He had the words ready and to say them. He was ready to tell her everything. He poked her lightly and waited for her attention to go from her pictures to him. She looked down at him with a blank look and wondered what he wanted. Was he hungry? Did he want to go outside for a while? Stitch started to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door. Nani leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her sister.

"I am going to town for some food," she looked at her watch. "Do you want to come?"

"Can we get ice cream?!" she said excitingly.

"If you promise to behave."

The day had passed nicely. They went to the store to get food for supper but it ended up them getting pizza and heading back to the house. They were tired from the plane ride and it was only five in the evening. They hadn't quite adjusted to the time difference. Lilo yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was time for bed and she knew it. She slowly made her way up to her room and into bed.

A good week had passed since they moved back to Hawaii and everything was back to normal. Nani had found a job after one day of looking and Lilo had found some new friends in her surf class. She would only see them for a little while since she spent most of her day at the beach with her puppy. He really enjoyed the beach and the warmth but he wouldn't dare go near the water.

Lilo was in the kitchen finding something to eat for breakfast when Nani walked into the kitchen. It was her only day off this week and she was going to spend it with her sister. They didn't get much free time together and she was going to make the best of it. The sisters finished their breakfast and were getting ready to head out.

"Today is a special day," Nani smiled.

"Why?!"

"Because I see a three scoop cone with your name on it."

"Really?!"

Nani nodded and followed her excited sister out the door. They giggled to each other as Nani gave her little sister a piggyback ride down the lane. Their little blue puppy followed them at their heals for the entire trip to the village. On their way, one of the shopkeepers caught the sisters just in time. They were old friends of their parents and had a few things for them.

Stitch lazily lowered himself to the ground at their feet as they spoke to the people. There wasn't really anything to look at or entertain himself with. He sighed as he looked up at Lilo. She turned around slightly and looked down at him. A sweet smile crossed her face as she patted gently on the head.

"Why so sad?" she whispered. "Do you want ice cream?"

His ears suddenly perked up but not from the suggestion of ice cream. There was a foreign sound coming their way but the people would only hear it in a few minutes. He knew the sound and he stayed alert. The little girl returned with two three scoops cones in her tiny hands. She carefully gave one to him and sat on the bench to enjoy hers. All three of her scoops were double chocolate and his were vanilla, his favorite. Nani joined them with one scoop on her cone and so did her friend, David.

"It's the perfect sunny day for ice cream," she commented and leaned back into the bench.

"The sun is so bright," David added.

As if on cue, the entire street turned black. Everyone looked up to see something blocking out the sun. It was hard to make out the shape of it even with sunglasses on. Stitch finished his ice scream and glared up at the sun. The shadow stayed and the entire island was darkened. Lilo frowned as she stood up. Her sister spoke too soon and now it was beginning to cool down.

"This sucks," she whined. "I'm going home."

"Okay, Lilo. I will be right with you."

Stitch stayed as close as possible to his friend as they headed back to the house. His eyes never stopped moving from any sign of movement to the next. Lilo caught on quickly to the sudden change in behavior and stopped walking. Her brown eyes looked down at him with a million questions in them. He calmed himself down to reassure her and it worked.

They walked up the stairs to the house and opened the door. The house was quite dark without the sun shinning through the windows. Lilo pulled up a chair to help reached the light switch for the living room. Before she could even stand up on the chair to get the switch Stitch ran into the room. He didn't quite see her at first but turned around and grabbed her off the chair.

"Stitch! What are you doing?"

The chair she was just standing on exploded in green fireworks. The two froze as a couple of beings stepped into the space. Stitch recognized them right away but to Lilo there were two strangers in her living room that looked oddly familiar. The larger being fixed the belt that hung under his round belly and looked around the room. He wasn't looking for anything, just trying to get familiar with it. The other looked nervous and couldn't stop moving.

"Thought you could run away, ah?" it said in a thick accent.

"Yes!" Stitch's childish voice echoed.

Lilo's head slowly turned to face her puppy that was still holding her. She pushed aside his arms and stood up. Her eyes were fixed upon the two beings that were standing in front of her. They couldn't be the new neighbors they were moving into their house back up north. Why were they here? How did they know Stitch? Why were they here? Did Stitch just talk again?

"Stitch," she looked at him. "What's going on here?"

The little creature's black eyes looked at her with concern and then back at the intruders. He saw a fat purple arm slowly making its way towards his belt. He knew exactly what he was reaching for and reacted. He picked up Lilo and ran out of the living room. His exit was following by a series of blasts and some angry cries in a foreign, alien language.

Lilo couldn't help but scream. She didn't know what was happening. She closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them she found herself outside. They were a good distance away from town in the forest. Lilo sat down to collect her thoughts. She didn't know what to think at that moment. Why was all of this happening?

"Stitch?" she stood up. "What was that about?"

"Lilo…"

She looked at him and gasped. He was no longer the little puppy she loved but something she could've never imagined. That is why he was acting to weird lately. He was just like those things that were just in her house, the ones that were chancing them. They were here to ruin their new life. She frowned as she looked at his four arms and antennae on his head and back. He was just like them.

"Stitch, what's going on?"

Lilo looked at him with concern. She never heard from other children that their dogs could talk or if they had extra arms. This was out of the ordinary. Stitch looked around the area. He couldn't even look at her. He was too ashamed of what he was hiding from her that he couldn't look at her. The girl just sighed and started to walk away. Stitch quickly followed her. His brain was working double time to come up with some explanation of what was going on.

"Lilo?"

She didn't even stop or even falter. His ear perked up by the sound of branches cracking. His head snapped around to see the two intruders coming up quickly behind them. Stitch turned around and grabbed the little girl. He didn't have time to tell her what was happening. He had to get her out of here or to a safer place. They were here for him and they would do anything to get him.

"Hey!"

She screamed but immediately saw the reason behind the sudden action. She closed her eyes and held on tight to his blue fur. He jumped through the trees and headed back the house. She would be safe there as he got away from the village and everyone else. He placed her down in the middle of the kitchen and looked around. There had to be something he could use to delay them. There was no time.

A series of blasts burst through the back door and parts of the kitchen wall. The fat one pushed himself into the kitchen with gun in hand. He saw the little girl but he had no interest in her. It was the blue creature that was running into the other room. He aimed the blaster and fired. Human materials were easily broken. He gave it five minutes for the entire house to be in ruble.

"What are you doing?!" Lilo screamed at him.

"Get out of my way," he pushed her down.

She protested as he continued to blast the house around them in attempt to hit the blue blur. Lilo tried throwing anything she could at him but nothing worked. She wasn't strong enough. She could call the police. They could come and help get rid of these strange people. She ran into the other room and picked up the phone. Soon it would all be over.

Stitch could hear him coming from a mile away before seeing him. He was the easiest person to run away from but he couldn't run forever. The house was taking a beating from this and it wouldn't hold forever. He had quickly set up tiny traps but they were easily blasted. He had to create something huge to get ride of them. He ran by Lilo to see her on the phone. That wasn't good. More people would be heading this way. Stitch couldn't risk having them see everyone. Who know what the two buffoons would do if more people were there.

While dodging the oncoming attacks, he took items from around the house and started to build. He didn't quite know what he was doing; all he knew was that it would do the trick and finish everything.

"Lilo!"

He jumped right in front of her and hung up the phone. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. He was really sorry about all this. He wanted to just go and leave her to live happily with her sister. He let go and picked up her. He quickly turned around and pressed all the blender buttons. Her eyes quickly looked around the room to see what he had made. She was too busy on the phone to look around and notice what had happened to her home.

One of the intruders walked into the kitchen to see no one there. Where did they go? The little human girl was there a moment ago. He squinted his eyes as he stood in the middle of the kitchen. He stepped forward only to step onto some sort of device. As soon as he looked down at it, he swore in his native tongue.

Lilo's eyes were fixed upon the burning house. She never thought her dog was capable of building a bomb with only items from around the house. She looked down at him as he nervously played with his hands. She didn't know what to think about all this. He had just blown up her only home. She was angry with him. She wanted to slap him. He was one of them. They were here for him.

"Go home Stitch," she said in a low voice. "Go."

He was taken back. He took a few steps away from her. It hurt. It wasn't like any physical attack. The pain was in his heart. They stood together in front of the burning house. Lilo sighed as she stepped away from him. She was going to go find her sister and forget about everything. He stepped towards her out of habit of following her and she stopped. She didn't want to be followed this time.

"Gotcha!!"

Both their heads snapped around to meet a blue of black. They were engulfed in the darkness and struggled against it. Lilo began to scream and call out for her sister. This wasn't happening. The purple figure walked over and picked up the small package. After that whole scene, he finally got him. It was a clever trick with the bomb but it wasn't good enough to stop Jumba from getting what he wanted.

Nani's eyes grew wide as she saw flames coming from the hill. That was an explosion that the entire village heard and they all knew where it came from too; the hill where her house was, where Lilo was. She dropped everything and began to run. The police and fire department were already on their way up the road with their sirens on full alert. She didn't have time to catch her breath, as she looked upon the remains of her home in the glowing sunlight. A low whisper of Lilo's name escaped her lips as tears filled her eyes.


	7. Galaxy

Chapter 7 – Galaxy

Nani could hear her own heartbeat throbbing in her ears. The scene was passing in slow motion. The firemen were running with the hose, policemen were closing off the area and she was standing alone. A man ran up to her and started to talk but the ringing in her ears smothered his voice. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her off to one of the cars. Her cheeks were wet from all the sudden tears. How could this have happen? She only left a few minutes before her.

"Miss, are you alright?" the officer looked at her.

"Did you find anyone? A little girl about-" she tried to explain.

"No one was in the building. It seems like someone just left the stove on while they were out."

"But my little sister was home. She-" her voice was shaky.

"Please calm down," he put up his hands. "We will put out a watch for her. Maybe she never came home."

Nani was hoping for that. It was a possibility that maybe she got distracted and now was at the beach with her friends. There were so many other possibilities that made her feel a little better than the devastation that was being played out right in front of her. The officer returned and informed her that the report was now out. There was little relief in her sigh as she sat down. All she wanted at that moment was to have Lilo in her arms. To have her safe and sound and out of trouble.

Stitch's eyes snapped open at the sound of a large door closing. He flipped onto his feet and scanned the room. It was completely empty. He didn't even know where the entrance to the room was. He calmed down and then noticed he was alone. Lilo was also captured. Where was she at this moment? First he needed to find out where he was. Whether he was still in Jumba's ship or inside one of the cell at the Galactic Federation.

He slowly walked around the edge of the room looking for some weak point for him to break. It was seamless. They really did learn their lesson last time when they put him in captivity. The one thought that crossed his mind was how were they going to get him out and into a trial. If the door did suddenly open he would be fast enough to escape. It was foolish of them not to tie him up. Whatever they had to keep him down wasn't going to be good enough.

A loud clank echoed in the room and his head turned to face it. Someone was coming in. This was his chance. He prepared himself to bolt at any sign of enough space under the door. Before the electrical light from outside reached into the cell, a plasma canon shot out of the corner ceiling and shot at him. Black gel struck his body and it stuck him to the ground. The more he struggled against it the harder it was to move.

Stitch looked up at the figure that had just walked into the room. For a being of his size he was quite light on his feet but the little blue creature already knew that. Captain Gantu loomed over him and glared down. Last time they had met it wasn't under the greatest of circumstances, for Gantu at least.

"Happy to be back?" he pointed down at him. "Don't get comfortable."

Gantu reached around to a clamp on his belt. He secured the clamp around the black gel before leaving the chamber. The blue creature struggled against it but it was no use. They had taken his absence in a good way. They took the time to think up ways to keep him under control when they brought him back. He became frustrated and glared at everything that dared to look at him.

Stitch's ear twitched in irritation as he once again entered the council room. He didn't want to be there. Last time he had escaped he thought he would never have to see any of these ugly aliens ever again. Gantu nearly threw him to the floor as he placed Stitch in front of the council. Four other guards stayed behind and kept their cannon locked on him. They weren't the ordinary stun cannons but ones filled with more of the black gel.

Everyone fell silent as the Grand Councilwoman entered the room. She was the absolute power in the Galactic Federation. What she said goes. She looked down disappointedly at the little blue creature. He had not changed much from the last time he was presented in front of her. She sighed and looked up at the rest of the council people. The air was thick with fear.

"Once again," she cleared her throat. "The Experiment 626 is put on trial for the actions of his creation but may it also be put on the record the actions following that said trial."

"Let it be put on the record," a robot's voice echoed. "Theft of a police cruiser, escaping under government restraint, illegal hyper jump through time and space, illegal inhabitation of outer galaxy planet and unnecessary attack against Captain Gantu."

Stitch giggled a little. He remembered very well that last account. He had the pleasure of doing it. All eyes were on him when the accounts were finished. It was only a few but it was still enough to be banished for all time on some small asteroid on the other side of the universe. That one simple thought saddened him. He would never see Lilo again; her sweet smile and warm thought. Was he homesick?

He couldn't possibly be. He remembered when they first met. He wasn't the greatest friend to her. Lilo was only trying to help him survive the hold weather in the north and he repaid her with pushing her and biting her. For all he knew at the time she could have been part of the Federation. But after a while he realized that she wasn't and started to be nice. He tried very hard since his programming kept trying to override his actions at every possible second.

The trial continued as Stitch stood silently as the loud voices around him were accusing him of more than what he had caused. They pointed their fingers at him and called him names in all different languages. He sighed and tried to think of something else. Nothing he said could save him now. His ears perked up at a noise no one else could hear. His name.

Was it possible that Lilo was on this massive ship and she was just wondering around looking for a way out? It was impossible. Jumba wouldn't take a human off their planet. It was against the law. The blue furry creature hoped that it was she. The little girl was is only hope in being saved. In the mean while, he could only listen and await his salvation or eternal banishment.

Lilo pressed her body up against the cold metal as she made her way down the hall. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. The only thing she actually remembered was fighting with Stitch, passing out and then waking up in a cold, empty room. She had yet to run into anyone or anything for that matter. It was awkwardly quiet besides the hum of the neon lights above her head.

"Nani will never believe this," she said to herself.

Nani. She was probably back home freaking out about where her little sister had gone. It didn't help that the house was almost burned down to the ground. She had to find a way to get back home to show Nani that she was still alive and well. Then the thought popped into her mind. Home could be in any direction. Stitch wasn't from Earth. She could be on the other side of the galaxy for all she knew.

Her bare feet patted against the metal floor and she jogged through the halls. Now and then she heard voices but didn't know where they were coming from. It sounded like a bunch of people were arguing but to her it sounded like an orchestra of weird noises. She slowly turned the corner and looked into the first window she saw. She pressed her face up against the glass to get a better look.

The room was huge. It was bigger than anything she had seen before. She could compare it to her island but that would not suffice. On the walls were glowing panels and inside were beings with extraordinary features. They were all yelling and pointing to the center of the room. Lilo looked down to see the cause of the fighting. It was Stitch. Her cute puppy was chained up with black covering most of his body.

"Stitch!" she yelled.

He couldn't even hear him. It was a good try but it would be impossible for him to hear her over all the noise in that room. She tried to think of some way to get down there but there were no floors. Everyone was standing on some sort of floating platform. She banged on the window again in hope to catch someone's attention. The room fell silent. It worked! But her glory was muffled by one of the aliens in the center of the room, a tall, elegant blue figure.

"I've heard enough from all of you," her voice echoed. "It is time for Experiment six-two six to say something in his defense."

The room was horrifyingly quiet. He lifted up his head to look around the room. He knew no one. It wouldn't make a different if he said anything or did anything to change their minds. They all hated him for what he was, an abomination. He was created to destroy everything and anything in his path. But yet, a simple human girl found it in her heart to love him even beyond that image.

"Well," the Grand Councilwoman leaned forward. "Are you going to say anything?"

Lilo watched from the window. Was he going to say anything? She pushed herself away from the window and started to run down the hall. She didn't know where she was going but she was going to try to save him. She was going to try. As she ran down the hall doors automatically opened but lead her nowhere. She stopped to catch her breath and the door in front of her opened.

A few dozen people walked out and they were speaking amongst themselves. She poked her head into the room and it was the room where Stitch was. It was empty. How was that possible? She had only been away for a few moments. Her brown eyes scanned the room but no one was there. Stitch was gone.

Her head lowered as she slowly walked out of the room. The door closed and locked behind her. How was she going to get back home now? She knew no one else and she was sure that no one would help her. She could look for those two aliens that were chasing them back home. They would know what happened to Stitch and how she could get home in one piece.

The little girl walked down the halls without being noticed. She couldn't stop looking at everyone that passed her. She was a big fan of science fiction films and she felt like she jumped into one. This entire time her dog was an alien and he didn't say anything. They could have gone any where in the world with his spaceship, if he had one. He most likely crashed it. That is why she randomly found him in the arctic.

None of the aliens paid her any mind. Some would look down at her and continue walking. Maybe if she said she was a human they were all go running. She didn't know what kind of aliens they were. She quickly looked down. Maybe they were the type of aliens that ate little human girls for lunch. She swallowed hard and stopped. The thought of wondering around wasn't such a good idea anymore.

She stepped into another hallway and picked up the pace. She was eventually going to find someone she knew and then they could help her out. A door a little ways away opened and the tall blue alien from the meeting walked through. Two guards were following her in silence. A smile crossed the little girl's face and she ran up and pulled on the flowing dress.


	8. Where's Stitch

Chapter 8 – Where's Stitch

The Grand Councilwoman collected her thoughts from the trial. It had been a waste to put the little creature through trial another time. There was no chance for him to escape his punishment. The one thing that lingered from the event was his behavior. He was quite calm and not once did he say an obscene phrase. He didn't even speak a work in his own defense. It was odd.

She didn't have much time to think about it. The galaxy wasn't going to order itself. The council room was empty and it was her turn to leave. Two guards followed her out. It was quiet the hallways even for after a trial such as the Experiment 626's. She was lost in thought when suddenly something pulled on her outfit. Her body slowly turned around to meet no one.

"Excuse me?" came a sweet voice.

Her eyes looked down to see a small figure standing in front of her. It was quite a different looking alien. It quite resembled a human with the long hair, smooth skin and big brown eyes. Wait it was a human. A human girl. It was clear that no one else had recognized her since she was still standing in front of her. How did a human girl get so far out of her galaxy and onto the ship?

"How did you get here child?" she ushered away the two guards and put her full attention on her.

"I am here because of my puppy," she looked away foolishly. "He was captured by some aliens and so was I."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well," she looked frustrated. "He was just in that huge room in front of all those people and now he's gone. I have no idea where he is."

"Experiment six-two-sex is your puppy?" she was quite shocked and confused.

"His name is Stitch," she placed her hands on her hips. "And I am here to bring him home."

The Grand Councilwoman looked down at the girl. She could see the sadness in the child's eyes. She knew where he was being held for the next twelve hours before he was going to be expelled to the asteroid that was heading in their direction. But the law was forbidding her from allowing such an encounter.

"Do you know anyone else on the ship?" she looked a deep breath.

"Yeah, the two aliens that attack my house. One is really-"

"I know who are talking about," she said in an annoyed tone. "Now come with me. I will allow you to see him."

A huge smile crossed the little girl's face and she jumped up and down in excitement. The elegant alien looked around to make sure the coast was clear before leading the little girl down a hallway that was a little ways away from the rest. If anyone else on the council found out what she was doing there would be a galactic conspiracy and maybe a war.

Lilo was at the heels of the tall alien in front of her. Her moments were effortless yet efficient. The little girl would take six steps and she would just take one. Lilo slowed down a little as they stood in front of a locked door. The councilwoman waved a hand over a panel next to the door and it beeped once. The doors slide opened and it revealed clear cells, one on top of the other, each one holding someone different.

"Is Stitch in here somewhere?" she looked up at the alien.

"Not quite. There is someone we need to bring along."

The little girl didn't know what she meant really but whatever would help to get her puppy back then she would tag along. They walked down the room for quite a while. Lilo couldn't help but look in each clear cell and see who was inside. There were so many different and unique aliens that she felt so ordinary. Humans seemed so simple compared to aliens. They came in so many different sizes and shapes.

The councilwoman stopped at the last glass cell and waited. The floor beneath them began to move and float upwards. Once again Lilo was fascinated by the alien world. Everything moved seamlessly and it was far beyond the simple life of an island girl. The platform stopped in front of the last cell on the top and the door opened. Lilo noticed the alien that was sitting in the corner of the room. She couldn't believe she was seeing this being again.

"Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley," she addressed them in an annoying tone.

The larger alien was lying on the single bed and he rolled over to face them. The slimmer one was sitting at the end of the bed reading yesterday's newsletter. They both looked up when they heard their names and were shocked to see a little human girl standing next to the Grand Councilwoman. Each other them exchanged looks hoping that one could explain why the little girl was there is the first place.

"What can we help you with, Grand Councilwoman?" Pleakley looked up.

"I would like to know how this human came to be on this ship."

"Somethin' came up while we were capturin' six-two-six," the fat one sat up. "We didn't know she was captured too."

"You think it is against that law for one species to leave their world of origin without the proper documentation."

"I know the law," Pleakley began.

"Then you know that who ever was responsible for that species removal will be charged. So you will do more time because of this… unless," she smirked.

"Unless what?" they said simultaneously.

"You must bring her home and never return. It doesn't matter where you go as long as you do not enter this side of the galaxy."

"What about Stitch?" Lilo looked up at her. "Is he going to come home with me?"

A long sigh escaped the Councilwoman mouth. The creature failed to bail himself out at the council meeting when he had the chance to. She could not let him free into the universe just yet. It was too to the main headquarters of the Galactic Federation. A lot of aliens could be harmed if he was still the same monster as she had remembered.

"I don't think it would be possible-"

"I want to see Stitch!" she glared at her. "Where's Stitch?!"

Silence entered the room and Lilo looked at everyone. Their blank expressions confirmed her answer. She was never going to see Stitch again. She wanted to say sorry for what she had said before they were captured. The words echoed in her head and every moment away from him the guilt grew. She should have accepted him for what he was. Her loving puppy. Her family.

Lilo took in a deep breath and turned around. If they weren't going to help her then she was going to look for him alone. She was back where she's started only an hour ago. She didn't even know if he was still on the ship. They could have already sent him away and it would be possible to find him again.

"Come back here!" she heard the Councilwoman call after her.

She ignored her and jumped onto the hovering platform. It floated down to the main level and she left the room. She was making her way down the hall when the white lighting turned flashing red. Sirens began to go off and the little girl froze. They were going to come after her now. She should have never left without asking permission. She slowly turned around to see guards heading towards her. It was all over.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short chapter this time. Sorry! Next chapter coming soon. I get a day off this week from work so writing all day! Please review. I love to hear from you guys!


	9. Abandonment

Chapter 9 – Abandonment

Lilo froze in terror as she saw the guards running towards her. There was no point in her trying to run because they would catch up to her in matter of moments. Instead she just sighed and stood. Seconds passed and a gust of wind blow by her along with the figures. They had just missed her. Was she invisible? Did they not know what a human girl looked like?

She spun around to see where they were going in such a hurry but they disappeared around the curved hallway. The door to the holding room whooshed opened and the Grand Councilwoman gracefully walked through with the two aliens trailing behind her. She seemed to be in a rush, as she didn't give Lilo the time of day. There was something else happening and it was more important than bringing home the human girl.

"What's going on?" she heard herself say.

There was no reply. Not even a falter in the Councilwoman's steps to tell her that she heard her question. Jumba and Pleakley followed shortly and their expression were blank. The fat, purple one stopped quickly to look down at the girl. All four eyes were on her and he leaned in to tell her something.

"I think you should come with us," he said quickly. "You will find _him_."

Lilo's heart rose. Were they really all going to see Stitch? In her eyes he was still a little puppy that she had found lost in the arctic but to these aliens he was so much more than she could imagine. They continued to walk and the little girl shortly followed. She didn't know why but she was hoping when the purple alien said 'he' that it meant Stitch. That could only mean that he was still on the ship and not lost in the some galaxy far, far away.

Stitch stayed calm. Everyone around him was taking so many precautions to make sure he was safe and secure from everyone else that it was taking forever. When they finally announced his banishment he was hoping to be up and out within a few moments. Hours had passed now and he was nowhere near a launch bay. If he really wanted to escape like his old self would have, he would have done it in the council chamber.

He just sighed and looked down at the floor. One of the guards flinched thinking he was going to blow him down with his breath. They didn't have a clue what he was capable of. No one truly knew beside Jumba and maybe the Grand Councilwoman if she read the report file properly. Other than that, no other scientist, alien or guard knew about him. All they knew was that he is dangerous and to expect anything at anytime.

"Request launch from Launch Bay," one of the head guards was calling in.

"Request authorization," a monotone voice replied.

The blue creature sighed again. He couldn't believe it. Even with the most dangerous alien in their captivity they still kept to their codes, orders and rules. No one under the Galactic Federation could sit down without getting an authorization for it. It was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. No wonder he got away so easily last time.

"Authorization granted. Please move into the Launch Bay."

They were on the move again. The launch bay was huge. It was different from last time he had been there. All the ships were locked under approval. He watched carefully. The busy bay was more than what it seemed. Each ship had its own small launch pad and it would only released the ship with the right card that was given to it. It was quite the nifty way of making sure everyone was going within the limits of the Federation, unlike what he did a few months before.

"Exile ship is on R3, C12," a robot pointed to it. "The black one if you hadn't noticed."

Stitch turned his head to look at it. It was no police cruiser; actually it wasn't a cruiser at all. There was no way of navigated the ships course from inside. It was a one-way ticket. On the way to the ship he happened to over hear some of the other computers stating their destination. They were all planets and nations he knew of but didn't quite care about. One ear suddenly perked up and his head twisted around. _Area 51, Earth._

Was it even possible? No alien on this ship would ever in his or her right mind head to Earth. His long lost home. His only home. That meant the voice he heard call his name was Lilo's. She was on this ship and she was going to save him. He hoped. Maybe it was all a big mistake and he heard incorrectly. There was no way she was here. How would she have gotten there? She didn't have a spaceship nor had the knowledge to fly one. But Jumba did.

After this entire time of accepting everything that was given to him, he was going to break free. He wasn't going to be spirited away to some small asteroid to live out his days in sorrow and loneliness. He had a family now and he wasn't going to lose it. With all his strength he broke free from the clamps that were around his arms and he dashed off. No one was expecting this sudden act of rebellion. One or two guards fired their cannon but hit others in the process.

He rushed over and grabbed the card from the shaking hand of a short, plum alien. He wasn't the one heading to Earth but he was the one preparing the launch. At this time, the entire bay was in an uproar. Someone had set off the alarm and now guards were coming out of every door leading to the bay. He was going to get out of this untouched and alive even if they shot at him but he wasn't so sure about his companion.

Lilo was breathing relatively hard when they reach yet another elevator. Her short legs were working double time to keep up with the large aliens in front of her. They had entered three different elevators and yet they were nowhere near their destination. The little girl could only imagine how the ship looked from outside. It must be the size of an entire planet. It was huge.

"Do you have any reports on the situation?" the Grand Councilwoman broke the silence.

"No one is responding to my messages. The entire bay isn't responding for that matter."

"Than it is worst than I could ever imagine," she sighed. "Why did he wait until now to act?"

The question seemed to be directed at everyone in the elevator but the answers never left their minds. Lilo stood unseen in the corner. The other guards around her seem to be scared. A few of their hands were shaking and some couldn't stay still. With the tension in the air, the little girl started to feel nervous herself. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. The elevator stopped and the indicator flashed LB.

"Let's go troops," the Councilwoman spoke with confidence. "We must not let him escape again."

The doors whooshed open just like all the rest and the guards rushed out. The red warning lights spilled into the elevator and the alarm blared everyone five seconds. Lilo along with the two other aliens stepped nervously into the launch bay. The only beings in the room were the motionless bodies of the guards. They were all breathing and some of them where groaning in pain.

A lot of the guards just ran past them without a second glance. They were not on top priority at the moment. They were going to follow the trail of bodies and eventually face what they were dreading the most. Lilo was in the lead as she ran through the maze of bodies. She slowed down a little as what was causing the commotion came into view.

"Stitch," she whispered.

Her brown eyes were locked onto the little blue creature as he turned towards her. His expression of madness disappeared as he recognized who she was. Within that moment of hesitation the few guards that were around jumped him. Her scream of protest caught everyone's attention as she ran over to stop the guards.

"Let him go!" she cried.

She hit one of them in the arm in hope that he would let him go but he simply pushed her down. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to hold Stitch in her arms again and for everything to be all right. The Grand Councilwoman stepped onto the scene and the formality of the situation changed. The blue creature lowered his head in disappointment. Lilo was right there. His chance to take her home was over. He failed.

"Six-two-six, what is the meaning of all this?" Silence was her answer.

"Why are you doing this to Stitch!" Lilo stood up. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry child but this is beyond you," she slightly bent down to speak to her. "His sentence must be fulfilled."

"Can I have a least a few moments with him?" she was on the point of breaking down into tears.

The sorrow in the little girl's eyes made the Councilwoman consider it. Everything that was happening was beyond the girl's understanding and power. The least she could do was give them a few moments together. The guards hesitated before letting go of the blue alien. They only stood a few stepped away but they had their cannons aimed at him the entire time.

"Stitch," she patted him on the head.

"Lilo," he said in a clear voice. "I'm sorry."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held on right. She was the closest thing he had to a family and a chance at a normal life. He didn't want to let her go and live alone in solitary. Even if he tried to escape with her, he would be risking her life and he knew she wasn't as durable as he. Their huge last for moments on end.

"Do you really have to do this?" Pleakley whispered into the Grand Councilwoman's ear. "Can't you see how this is hurting the girl."

"It's the word of the council and also the law of the Federation," she said sternly. "Regretfully there is nothing I can do."

Lilo finally let go of her pet and stepped back as the guards swarmed around him. She stood still as they brought him to the black ship and stuffed him inside. Time seemed to slow down as the guard swiped the card into the computer for the ship to register the destination. There was a loud peeping noise and the engines started up. Something pulled on Lilo's heart as the ship blasted off into oblivion.

The room stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. A sigh coming from the Grand Councilwoman broke the silence and she turned to the few remaining guards around her. They were going to have to clean up the remains of this disaster right away. For sure launches were going to be delayed a few hours back and hundreds of complaints were going to come to her by the end of the day.

"Prepare launch number 022651 immediately," she ordered. "The passengers of that ship must leave this ship in the next ten minutes."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Four guards seized Jumba and Pleakley and pushed them further down the launch bay. The tall woman looked down at the little girl and nodded towards them. She was going to go with them. They were all going to head back to Earth. It was the perfect place to leave a scientist and his forced assistant. They were going to die of boredom before anything else.

"You must understand," she began, "it had to be done."

Lilo couldn't even think of anything to say to her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her. It seemed too simple to just let him come home with her. He would be out of their ship and far enough away to stay away. He would be happy with her. Maybe that is why they did what they did. It wasn't about him going away. It was about making him miserable for the rest of his life.

"Have a safe trip," she tried to lighten the mood.

The little girl sat in the back seat of the ship as the two alien sat in the front. There were controls in this ship just in case they met some troubles on the way to Earth. There were tendencies to run into meteor storms depending on the time of year. The ship booted up and they were off. Lilo couldn't bring herself to look out the window. She was too sad to even care that she was in outer space flying inside a spaceship with two aliens. None of that mattered.

Jumba sat silently in the front and looked blankly at the darkness in front of him. He couldn't believe he was heading for Earth again. His last trip there wasn't the best and he still couldn't feel his feet. Pleakley had suffered the most while they were there. It was quite humorous actually. The scientist was the troublemaker but it was the goody-goody who kept getting himself hurt.

His gaze shifted a little as he heard a sigh from the back seat. He turned his head a little to look at the girl. He had never seen someone so miserable in his entire life. He never knew that something he had crated could have such an affect on something other than hatred of course. He leaned in his chair towards the other alien.

"I have a plan," he whispered.

"This could only mean one thing," Pleakley rolled his eye.

"I am going to override the system," he leaned forward. "Just called the council and say we ran into some trouble."

"You better know what you're doing."

Lilo started to play with her hair. She didn't know how long it was going to take them to get back home. Space travel seemed so short when she watched it on TV but now it was taking longer than she could bare it. Nani probably had the entire island searching for her. Or maybe no time has passed at all while she was gone. She could only hope.

"Hold on tight little girl," Jumba yelled over his shoulder. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Her head shot up as the ship took a sharp turn. Lights started to flash inside the ship and an automated voice told them to go back to the original path. What were these two aliens planning? Where were they going? Lilo stood up and looked out of the window. She had no idea where they were but the huge ship they had come from was getting bigger. They were heading back but for what?


	10. Together

Chapter 10 – Together

Lilo's brown eyes looked at the oncoming Galactic ship. She had no idea what the two aliens had in mind but it wasn't looking good at all. Their ship slowed down as they came into the launch bay. The two aliens tried not to draw too much attention to themselves as they stepped out and wondered around. The little girl watched from inside the ship as they tackled down a robot with a thick folder of papers. To her surprise, their action went unnoticed.

Moments later, they appeared back in the front seats of the ship. The two aliens went through each folder trying to look for the right card. It wasn't in any of the folders. Pleakley rolled his eye and he once again stepped out of the ship. They did a few trips back and forth from robot to robot until they found the right card. It was to their luck that no one had noticed the sudden six missing information robots.

"Finally," Jumba held up the card. "I was wondering how many robots we had to tackle down. I think one more and they were have become suspicious."

He leaned over and swiped the card. It took a few seconds for the computer to register the new coordinates. Lilo looked over the seats in front of her to see where they were heading next. She saw a big flashing dot in the top right corner. She had no idea if that meant they were there or if they were going in that direction. The red dot was point blank in the middle of nowhere. What were these two aliens up to? Where they going to kidnap her?

The little girl sat back in the large back seat. She had no idea what they were getting her into and frankly she didn't want to be part of it. All she wanted was to go back to her small island and continue living with her sister. All this melting with alien federations was becoming way too much for her. Why couldn't she have a normal puppy like her friends? Secretly, she could never have a normal animal after Stitch.

The launch bay crew caught onto their little shenanigans and headed towards their ship. Jumba just laughed as he started the ship and stirred away. Their new system of navigation wouldn't allow any of them to follow without the swipe card, which they had. The only people that could follow them were the police but they would already be gone before a search party could be launched.

"Can you just take me home?" Lilo looked over the seat. "I want to go home."

"We're going to need you for a little while longer," Jumba looked over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get Stitch," he laughed. "What else would we be doing?"

"Kidnapping me," she said quietly.

"That's an urban legend," Pleakley sighed. "A human hasn't been kidnap in fifty years. It's not _popular_ anymore."

"HA! Those were the days!"

Lilo pushed herself onto the seat once again and looked out the window. This couldn't be good. They were going to get into so much trouble. That is if they got caught. There was a chance that no one at the federation ship had another swipe card that would lead to Stitch's banishment area. It was too risky even to have it in the restricted files. But they would do anything to see that Stitch fulfils his banishment.

"Little girl," Jumba looked over his shoulder. "Where do you live on Earth?"

"Hawaii," she looked up curiously. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he glanced over at Pleakley. "It's going to be a while until we reach asteroid. You should sleep."

It was hard to tell how long she had been awake. With all the time travel through space she didn't even know if she had been away for a few hours or days. But if it was going to take a while to get to Stitch she might as well get some sleep for the ride home. She didn't know how long it would take to get back to Earth. It could take days or even years.

Jumba watched secretively from over his shoulder as the little girl slowly fall asleep. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep. They had to find a way to get Stitch out of this sentence. Pleakley was part of the federation at one point so maybe he knew some loophole to allow them to walk away. As much as Jumba didn't want to admit it, he'd rather see Stitch on Earth being happy than seeing him destroy the universe. Because at this point, it would never happen.

The big purple alien shifted in his seat and looked intently at his smaller friend. Pleakley only noticed a few moments later that he was being watched. His expression changed instantly. The one eyed alien knew what he was asking for but he needed to hear it from him first before doing anything drastic. He simply blinked a couple of times before going back to his book.

"You know I can't do this alone," he said in his thick accent.

"I'm not going to help you," he didn't even look up from his book. "No matter how many times you ask me I am going to help."

"You know you're going to help."

A fat arm reached over and grabbed the book from his hands. Pleakley put down his arms and sighed. He was quite determined when an idea popped into his head. No wonder he ended up turning into a mad scientist and getting around into this messy situation. How did Pleakley even get himself into this situation? He knew he should have stayed home and taken up the family business.

"What do you want Jumba?" he crossed his arms.

"You already know the answer to that question," Jumba couldn't help but smirk.

The black eyes of the blue creature snapped open when the ship crash-landed. He didn't even bother to move to see where he had landed. It was probably some average asteroid with rocks, holes and bacteria. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. He curled up into a ball and stayed inside the ship. It was only a few degrees warmer than outside but it was still colder than home.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had arrived but it didn't feel like long. Three shooting stars had passed along with a meteor shower and four stars had gone out. Just watching the dark shy made him think about how simple the galaxy was. There was nothing to it. All the exciting things happened on the planets. Each different from the other but the most unique one was Earth.

Jumba had programmed him with gigabytes of information about the universe. Well everything that he had in his computer at the time so not many planets were listed. He figured that the information would come to him as he traveled around destroying everything. Well that was never going to happen. Even if he tried to be evil again he couldn't. His time with Lilo had changed some of his programming. His emotions would override any of it.

Stitch sat up at the low sound coming from the computer screen in the dashboard. His head slowly perked up and looked at it. He blinked a few times before he registered the information on the screen. Another ship was coming into the area. He didn't know why other aliens would be coming to this side of the galaxy. There was nothing there. No new planets to be discovered, no super novas threatening to become black holes. It was odd.

To keep it safe, he stayed inside the ship and looked out for any sign of a visual. It took him a while to notice it since the ship itself was black. It blended in so well with the emptiness around it. The first thought he had was that the ship didn't want to be found but it showed up on the radar so it just happened to be painted black.

The ship carefully landed and stayed. He poked his head out from under the dashboard and watched. Was his banishment already over or were they coming to just add to it. He had done nothing wrong while he was here, unless going crazy was an offence. A small side trap opened on the black ship and a skinny, odd shaped being dressed in a florescent green suite stepped out.

He couldn't believe it. It was the last alien he imagined would come to visit him. But yet again, if Pleakley was in that ship then someone else was with him too. His heart leapt with hope as he thought of Lilo but soon died. They probably sent her on her way back to Earth. They couldn't risk a human being on their ship for too long. If anyone outside that ship found out what happened it would cause a universal scandal.

The figure finally made it to the side of his ship. He immediately opened up the top and jumped on him. He didn't have a special suite on that would allow him to stick to the asteroids surface so attaching himself to Pleakley was the only idea that came to mind. He closed the ship and headed back.

Within no time at all, he was inside their ship. Pleakley dressed down to his normal attire and showed him towards the cockpit. Jumba was waiting for him. He was looking through some files looking for the swipe key that would bring them to Earth. The little creature looked up at him but turned away to go sit in the back. He looked up to hop onto the seat when he saw a sleeping Lilo.

"Lilo!" he nearly screamed.

Her eyes slowly opened and it took her a while to realize that it was him. She jumped down from the seat and wrapped her arms around him. He was a little cold from being outside but at this point she didn't care. She was happy that Stitch was with her. They could now head back home and forget this huge mess. They sat together on the seat and waited for Jumba to start up the ship again.

"I missed you," he cuddled up against her.

Nothing could spoil that moment for them. Jumba almost smiled but he stopped himself. He could never imagine his own creation actually having feelings towards another living being besides the feelings of hatred. It was something he had to keep in mind if he were to ever start experimenting again.

The ship was soon launched and they were cruising around looking for the right area to hyper jump into the right galaxy. Pleakley was looking through all the radio stations listening for some good music but it was all native music from the local planets. It was terrible music. He turned off the radio. The silence was short lived as sirens reached their ears. All four of them exchanged looks. Pleakley looked outside of his window and nearly fainted. About fifty police cruisers were right behind them and all their canons were aimed at them.

"I think they caught on," Jumba held back a chuckled.


	11. Ohana

Chapter 11 – Ohana

The four passengers of the black ships began to panic. What seemed to be a happy ending got turned into a terrible twist. There was no way escaping the canon fire with the ship they were navigating. Even the best flyer would come out with at least half the ship blown to smithereens. Jumba wasn't the greatest of captains and he wasn't even going to try and flee the scene.

"Isn't this great!" Pleakley threw up his arms. "This is all your fault, Jumba."

"How is it my fault?" he looked over with a blank stare. "I didn't give them the access key to come here."

"Well if you were more discreet about getting the card in the first place," his high-pitched voice trailed off.

"Can you two please stop arguing," Lilo yelled. "It's not helping the situation."

"The little girl is right," Jumba sighed. "We must think fast."

There were a few moments of silence before anyone made a move. Even then it wasn't towards getting them out of there. It was them shifting in their seat or rubbing their eyes in concentration. No one could think up anything. They were having a dry spell. In the meanwhile, the police cruisers had surrounded them and were requesting open communication.

None of them moved to press the button to accept it. The orange button kept flashing before their eyes and they just starred at it. It finally stopped blinking and questionable looks were exchanged. The aliens that were in a cruiser around them could see them in their ship. They couldn't play _you got the wrong aliens story_.

Lilo stepped down from her seat to go sit next to Stitch. He was secretly hidden under Jumba's seat. He didn't dare move for the sake that one of the police cursers had some sort of high-density tracker on their dashboard. It was highly unlikely but after what he did a few months ago, the federation should have installed it everywhere.

The two aliens in front spoke amongst themselves as Lilo cuddled up against her puppy. This entire situation had gone wrong. Oh life was just so much simpler back home on her tiny island even more back when she lived in the arctic. The engine started up again and Lilo's head shot up to look through the seats. They weren't heading anywhere but it seemed that they opened up communications.

"What are you doing?" Lilo pulled on Jumba's sleeve.

"We are going to make negotiations," he looked at her at the corner of his eyes. "Pleakley is going to make things better."

"I just hope you guys know what you're doing?"

"Oh little human girl," Pleakley crossed his arms. "I have the perfect idea to get us out of this little fickle."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see… in due time," it was noticeable he was unsure.

Lilo and Jumba looked at each other with uncertainty. Everything they were fighting for was now in the nervous hands of Pleakley. In the looks of things, they were going to find themselves inside the slammer in matter of moments. A black screen on the dashboards blinked red and the communication link was connected. The main police cruiser cockpit appeared with a few flickers.

"You are in an unauthorized area in an unauthorized vehicle which is carrying law breakers and an exile," the list then proceeded to other laws they had broken.

"We know all of this," Jumba yawned. "Get to the point."

"We must bring you back to the main headquarters where the agreeable punishment will be settled over court."

All three of them groaned but Pleakley. He had a satisfied look on his face and his head kept nodding. He had something up his skinny sleeve that he wasn't going to share with anyone else. They were just nervous about if it was going to get them free or not. Stitch reached out and held onto his friend. He could have lasted in solitude alone if he had known she was going to get thrown away as his sake.

"Stitch go," he looked up at her.

The two of them climbed into the front seat to show themselves. Stitch kept his eyes locked into the ground as the murmurs through the screen grew. It would never end. The power in the engine died as one of the police cruisers locked a suction cup to the front. They boosted their engines and turned towards the main ship. The other cruisers that were surrounding them were at a safe distance but kept their eyes out for any sudden movements.

"You got a plan," Jumba turned to his skinny friend.

"Ye-yeah," he said nervously. "Just wait and see."

Stitch held even tighter onto Lilo. She was getting quite scared at this point. There had to be a way around this whole situation. Within a few moments they were back at the Galactic Federations Headquarters. In the launch bay, there were numerous soldiers at alert along side the Grand Councilwoman and others. They landed and the room went silent, only the hum of the lights was breaking the tension.

Jumba and Pleakley excited first. The one eyed alien was rummaging through files and folders looking and searching for a way out of this. Lilo took a deep breath and climbed off the seats and out of the ship. Her blue pet was glued to her side.

Most of the alien guards were hesitant when they saw the human girl hiding the abomination. They waited diligently for the orders from the Grand Councilwoman. She looked down at the girl and sighed. There was a conflict in her mind at this moment. The big brown eyes of Lilo were looking up at her with such sadness but yet there was a lawbreaker behind her and she had to follow the rules.

"Take him into custody," she finally breathes.

"Wait," Pleakley flailed his arms in front of them. "You can't take him."

"Why not?" She was becoming impatient with all these interruptions. She was now getting second thoughts about this whole situation.

"Well," he laughed nervously. "With capturing the creature Stitch you have violated law number one of TAPO."

"What's TAPO?" The Grand Councilwoman clasped her hands together.

"The abomination protection organization. It's a human group that protects creatures like this one," Pleakley looked around to see if anyone believed him.

"And what exactly did we violate?" She looked down at him.

"Well," he laughed nervously, again. "When an abomination finds a place to call home, it's against the law to take it from its home."

"I've never heard of such a ridiculous rule."

"Humans have always been a mystery to us and I've come from a long line of aliens that have been studying such behaviors. Look."

Pleakley pulled out a child's toy and gave it to her. She looked questioningly at the red toy before looking in the eyehole. She saw a bunch of human children hugging a creature that resembled the one in front of her. It was an interesting toy that he had. It was simple but yet proved its point.

"There are other laws against hunting them too," he said in a mater of fact tone. "You can be locked up for it, forever," he added.

She put down the toy and thought for a moment. So many different circumstances were coming into effect. Every time anyone ever had an interaction with the planet Earth it always ended in tragedy or more problems formed. She should have learned her lesson years ago when she first heard of the place.

"Well this does present a problem," she composed herself. "It seems the law off your planet earth have surpassed our laws out here."

"So Stitch can go free?" Pleakley said nervously.

"It seems so. We are at fault for taking him and we must take him back."

"We should get a move on then," Jumba said

"Wait," she put up her hand, "you two are the ones that took him from his home so you must be punished according to the law." They both swallowed. "Both will be exiled to the planet Earth. I think you will do well there."

With a final nod and everything went underway. A spacecraft was being prepared for them. She kept a close eye on the blue creature as he interacted with the little girl. He had changed quite a lot from once she last seen. This human girl must have enchanted him some how. She slowly walked over to talk to her in private.

"What is your name, child?"

"My name is Lilo."

"Well Lilo what you have done here is beyond anything I have ever seen in my entire life. From now on you and your family will be protected by the Galactic Federation."

"Thank you."

Stitch snuggled up against her. A few guards walked up and informed them that the ship was ready to depart. The Grand Councilwoman handed them a pass card to the direct hyperspace voyage back to her home. They took the card and began to walk to the ship bay. Lilo was quite pleased she was going back home. Soon she will know how much time had actually passed. Nani was going to be happy they were back.

"Take care and have a safe voyage."

The Grand Councilwoman waited to see them off. The past day or so, though it felt much longer than that, had been a handful. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the ship flew out of sight. A weight lifted off her that she hoped would never return at least not until she retired from her position. Lilo looked out the window as they traveled through hyperspace. Space was such a vast place. The little girl wondered how far they were. Were they in the same galaxy as Earth or far beyond? It didn't matter at that point. She was never going back for any reason at all or so she hoped. They excited hyperspace and were cruising towards Earth. The little girl was happy to see her home again. It was so big and beautiful.

"Buckle up," Jumba said over his should. "We're going to land."

The landing wasn't that smoothest but they entered unnoticed. The ship landed right behind Lilo's house. Lilo noticed that her house was not there anymore, well not all of it at least. She slowly got out of the ship and walked over the remains of the house. Nani was nowhere to be found and it looked like none had been there for hours. Lilo looked down at her pet and started to walk down the road that led to the village. Jumba and Pleakley just stood there. They had now where to go.

Lilo was walking down the main street when she saw signs up everywhere of her. They were lost signs. That was like Nani to freak out and place up signs. They were on an island, there were only so few places she could have gone. Lilo brushed off the sign and continued to walk down the street. It seemed to be a normal day. There were people out on the street and the beach was full. The little girl looked around and saw her sister coming out of the grocery store.

Nani had to make sure she was seeing correctly. Right in front of her was her little sister and her puppy. The bags she was carrying dropped to the ground and she ran over. Nani wrapped her arms around her she was so pleased to see her. Tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes. Lilo looked at her with a confusing look. She was only gone for a few hours. Why was Nani crying?

"Lilo," she wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I was only gone a few hours."

"Oh Lilo," she calmed down. "You've been missing for a week."

"Really?" she looked down at Stitch. "It only left like a few hours."

"Where were you?"

"You won't believe me Nani," a huge smile crossed her face. "I went to this alien base and they were going to put away Stitch but then these other two aliens helped me and we flew back in their spaceship."

"You always had craziest stories," she laughed.

"No really. They are back at our house."

Lilo looked very serious for a moment. Was she actually telling the truth? It seemed that they were telling the truth because they both looked very serious about their story. It didn't matter at this point. Nani was happy that she had her a little sister back safe and sound. They picked up the bag of groceries and headed back to the remains of their home.

Nani stopped dead in her tracks. Most of the house was built. She had been here only a few hours ago and everything had been cleared for the construction men to start the next day. They wouldn't start a day early and she couldn't see any construction materials around. Instead she saw two familiar looking people in front of her. She recognized them as the two neighbors they were moving into their home up north.

"What is going on here?" she looked down at her sister.

"I think we need to explain," Jumba stepped forward and looked a little nervous.

They explained everything from the beginning to the end. Nani stood in amazement as their story was told. Lilo stepped in now and then to add her share in the story. The older sister couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her adventure into outer space was real. She never thought it was possible.

"So you guys are stuck here," Nani had to clarify a few things.

"Yup," Jumba said bluntly.

"And you are an alien creation," she pointed at Stitch. "Well, this is going to be one interesting family."

"Does that mean they can stay?" Lilo looked very excited.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble," she looked over at them.

They both shook their heads. They weren't going to cause any trouble because they didn't want the Federation to be on their backs again. They were done with alien affairs. This human world didn't seem too bad. It was simple enough; a good place to live. It took a few moments for Nani to get everything straight. She looked at the two aliens in front of her and then the one beside her along with her sister.

"Well this is going to be interested," she sighed to herself.

The two aliens turned around and continued their work. It was their fault that the house burned down in the first place so they might as well rebuild it. Lilo did everything she could to help the two out. Stitch was big help since he could carry everything on his own. Lilo stopped what she was doing and looked at the scene before her. She couldn't help but smile. For as long as she could remember she wanted a family after he parents passed away. Her new family was special though; it was one of a kind, out of this world. Stitch looked over at her and she came out of her daydream.

"This is my ohana," she whispered to herself. "I think it's the best one."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your support during this year of writing. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed. It gave me motivation to keep writing. Have good one and keep a look out for new fan fictions in the future.


End file.
